


What I would Give

by RandomFandomDamndom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dream SMP War, Heavy Angst, I Am Sorry, I don't see it as so but I am adding it in case, Sad, Traitor Tommy, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: After the events of the festival, Tommy was tired. He just wanted L'Manberg back, and he was willing to betray Pogtopia for it.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing other stories as well about the Dream SMP or just the creators in general. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Also I hope you enjoy the story <3

_**(a/n: unedited)** _

Theblond boy sighed as he opened the blank notebook in front of him.

_I'm not a writer. I am just confused and angry. The past few weeks have lead me to vent in any way I can. So that's why I'm writing in this notebook._

The boy peaked his head up, looking around the ravine to see if anyone was awake. He didn't want them knowing anything.

_It's November 1st. Two weeks after the Manberg festival. Two weeks since Wilbur wanted to blow up the country for good. My question is why. What changed in Wilbur to cause him to resort to blowing it all up. It just doesn't make sense._

The blond boy threaded his fingers through his hair, thinking of his next words.

_Tubbo has recovered from his wounds, but I still cannot forgive Techno for what he has done. I don't care if he wants it to stay in the pit, he clearly knew what he was doing._

_Wilbur says no one is on our side, and for once I believe he is right. We have allies, we have friends. But who cares about L'Manberg anymore. It seems as if I'm the only one. I know Tubbo is losing faith in our country and there's no need to explain how Wilbur feels. Techno doesn't want anything other than violence and chaos._

He shifted in the wooden chair he was seated in, jumping at the loud creak that echoed through the ravine. He once again searched around, looking for any sign of activity. It was probably 2 in the morning and he didn't feel like explaining why he was awake. After a moment of silence he went back to writing.

_I've had many thoughts recently. Thoughts of taking back L'Manberg myself and leaving Wilbur behind. Thoughts of running away with Tubbo. Thoughts of-_

He stops once again. He struggles to even think about it let alone try to write it down. He sighs and twiddles with the pen in his hand. He wants to scream and yell instead of writing his thoughs on stupid paper. However, he continues.

 _T̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶_ _I will say the streets have been empty recently. I've been able to travel through Manberg without anyone there to even see. I could possibly take the land back without anyone noticing. What a wonderful joke._

The boy instantly perks up in remembrance of something important, quickly jotting down his thoughts.

I'm _wondering of ways to get my discs back. In all honesty I'm lost on where they all are. I have Mellohi and Cat and tubbo says he has Blocks, but Bad and Dream claim that Skeppy has Blocks. If I can get Skeppy to give me Blocks whether real or fake I can be free. Run away without a care in the world. Tubbo by my side, maybe even Niki._

The blond gets lost in his thoughs. He imagines a world where they are safe and away from the chaos and insanity the world has become. However, his fantasy is cut short by the sound of a door opening. He is quick to shuffle the notebook into his pocket and lay the pen back down where it once was.

He looks up to their rooms and sees red fabric dash out of the door. The boy was quick to wonder where the other was going and in such a hurry. He quickly ran up the stairs to the rooms, following behind the other quietly. He saw the same dash of red slip behind the corner of the main stairs leading to the surface.

The boy was quicky to run up after the other. When he finally reached the surface the other was already out the secret exit. The blond only free more anxious when he heard the sounds of a horse neighing. He quickly open the exit, just in time to see the red cloth drape over the back of the horse.

" Techno where are you going."

He watched as the man was quick to turn his head, pink hair flying off of his shoulder. The boy couldn't tell the others expression behind the pig mask he wore, but he could see the others mouth open before shutting again, thinking of what to say.

" I can't sleep, so I'm going to get some supplies for us."

 **Yeah right.** The boy could only think. He knew Techno had a bad sleep schedule, but he'd usually spend that time farming or practicing. He also was slow to answer, showing he didn't mean a word he said.

" We're good for now, I think you should just come back and farm or something. We're low on food."

" Then I'll get steak," Techno retorted.

" I really think you should not go out, what if you get attacked," The boy pleaded, trying not to sound desperate in hope his friend is not a traitor.

" I'm not worried about that."

He knew he was going to get no where with this. The other man would continue to think of something to save him from having to explain what was actually going on. So he nodded and went back into the base, closing the exit before descending the stairs.

He's lucky the pinkett didn't ask him why he was also awake. Leaving him to go back to the desk. He quickly glanced around before pulling the notebook out and beginning to write for the final time that night.

_I hope one day these dreams can become a reality, but until then I only have a few options left. I stay with Wilbur and allow him to blow up Manberg, I convince Wilbur that we can take it over a better way, or_

Once again the boy is left thinking. He can't write it, it's too painful to think of. He tries to relay all of his options but the more and more he think the more weight falls on his shoulders. He wants to so badly forget this idea, but his hand starts moving before he can think of what he's writing.

_Or I betray them all and work for Schlatt, gaining the country back on my own._

_I don't know what I'll do. I don't even know if I'll live long enough to proceed on these thoughts. All I know is_ _I_ _want my country back._

\----------

" Tubbo, I just don't get it. What are you even trying to do," Tommy asks while the brunette makes his way to the nether portal.

" Well, you know the path underneath Manberg that travels here," he questions, stepping inside.

" Of course Tubbo," Tommy confirms following Tubbo through the portal.

" We I was thinking about a secret base connected to it. We'll have to do it when Schlatt is not on, but that's pretty much every day," Tubbo said stepping down on the netherrack flooring.

Tommy thinks about it for a moment. It would be good to have a place in Manberg where they can be safe and run to if things were to ever turn sour. Tommy silently agrees and helps Tubbo mine the nether quarts he was wanting. Tommy didn't understand why the base needed quarts. He usually stuck to cobblestone as it was easy to get and didn't even look all that bad.

" You know, it's been quiet around here recently," Tubbo said, trying to make small talk.

" It really has been. We could possibly take over Manberg without having a war if I'm being honest," Tommy replied, mining out some quarts and stuffing them in his inventory.

" Haha, yeah! No one would be there to fight us off!"

Tommy laughed along with Tubbo, but the thoughts in his mind started to resist the happiness he felt.

" No. Because if someone were to come back we'd be screwed. We both could take on Ponk or Karl or Fundy. But we shouldn't risk it. It also would be unofficial and unright," Tommy doubted, stopping his actions.

Tubbo looked at him, his eyes filling with worry for his friend.

" What do you mean? If one of them gets on they're powerless against the both of us! The country would be ours," Tubbo continued.

" No it wouldn't!"

" Yes it would!"

" Tubbo, what if we're killed? What if they kill us?"

" We'll be fine! We have netherite and drugs. We'll just kill them instead," Tubbo laughed trying to ease the tension that was quickly growing between them.

" But they did nothing wrong Tubbo! They live they and are protecting their nation," Tommy yelled, ignoring Tubbo's attempt.

" The nation they stole from us," Tubbo shouted back.

" Stole back in a fair election!"

" The election was rigged!"

" The election was fair. Were the ones in the wrong here," Tommy accused.

" You're beginning to sound a lot like wilbur," Tubbo scolded, lowering his pick and giving Tubbo a disappointed look.

" Shut up, Tubbo! You don't know anything," Tommy yelled, throwing his pickaxe at the ground.

Tommy's face instantly paled, but before he could say a word Tubbo was packing his things and walking away.

" Tubbo. Man I'm sorry-"

" I don't want to hear it!"

" Tubbo please!"

Tubbo let out a frustrated sigh as he reached in his bag and pulled out an ender pearl. Tommy reached out for it, but Tubbo already threw it disappearing from sight. Tommy raced to look in his own bag, only finding quarts, cobblestone and tools.

He was mentally hitting himself for yelling at his friend that way. There was no need, but Tubbo continued to say Manberg would be theirs, but it wouldn't. He knows it wouldn't. Schlatt would never give up and he would never die. No matter how many times they've tried to assassinate him, Schlatt was one step ahead. And being compared to Wilbur. Tommy didn't want to agree, but as realization started to settle over him he began to tear up.

He can't be like Wilbur. Wilbur is insane and has no care for anything anymore. He just wants to make everything crash and burn. Tommy had standards. He knew what was right and wrong, and what they were doing was wrong.

 **There's still an option.** He thought to himself. He once again blocked it out of his head, not wanting to even consider it. He would just continue with Wilbur and hope for the best.

Tommy walked along the path, digging hoglins and ghast along the way. He hoped to see any sign of Tubbo, but the boy was already long gone.

By the time he made it back to the portal it was nightfall. He walked through to be met with and angry Wilbur standing on the other side.

Tommy at first wondered if Tubbo told Wilbur about his outlandish actions. However, Tubbo and Tommy have a strong bond. Something like this can be resolved on their own and they both know it.

" Why did you fucking do it," Wilbur demanded.

Tommy was taken aback. Wilbur was being overly harsh for something he didn't even know he did.

" What did I do, Wilbur," Tommy spat back, his sour mood not helping this situation.

" You broke the chest in upper balcony is what you fucking did!"

Tommy still didn't understand.

" It was an accident! I moved everything back!"

" Not everything," Wilbur paused," Where's the gunpowder Tommy."

Tommy looked at Wilbur with disbelief. He was angry at Tommy because he couldn't make explosives. Because he believes Tommy stole his gunpowder.

" I didn't take shit. Ask Techno, Tubbo or Quackity."

The other man's name was still hard to say, still not used to him being apart of Pogtopia.

Tommy turned away, wanting to go to bed and forget the events of that day. However, a rough tug on his wrist prevent him from doing so.

" You're the most likely person to take gunpowder from the chest! Let me see you inventory and then I'll let you go," Wilbur tried to reason, strong presence of anger still in his voice.

Tommy felt broken. The person he once looked up to. The person he once would follow to the ends of the earth. The person he would give up his own life for, just to see that they came out on the right side of history. The person that did not believe what he said anymore. That was the man standing in front of him. Insanity etched on his face and chaos printed in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to kill and hurt.

" Take it," Tommy mumbled defeated.

He threw his bag on the ground, not caring about his personal belongings inside. He walked up the stairs, hearing Wilbur curse from behind him when he found there was no gunpowder. Tommy went into his room, pulling out the notebook and pen he stored in his pocket. He began to write.

_I yelled at Tubbo. I told him to shut up... What a friend I am. Then I came home to Wilbur accusing me of stealing shit. I guess I can't blame him. I'm not the most lawful man, but I would never lie to him. At least... I used to._

Tommy instantly regretted writing that. He would never lie to Wilbur.

 _A̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶s̶t̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶.̶ ̶ I still am not used to Quackity joining_ _Pogtopia_ _. He helped Schlatt win, and then came to up because he was angry at him. It's understandable though. I wonder how people can stand him. He's an asshole who pushes people around and barely has to do anything. He used Tubbo just to have Techno shoot him with an arrow... I want him dead._

_But he's untouchable. I almost wish I could be like him. Untouchable. Just have what I want and be left alone for the rest of my life, protected by my allies. Maybe being on his side wouldn't be so bad. Maybe joining Schlatt could be a good thi-_

Tommy stopped writing before he could continue. Scratching out the entirety of the last paragraph until it was entirely illegible. No word could be seen. He groaned and threw his head back into his pillow opening the notebook once again to write his signature.

He didn't know why he was signing something that would cause him death if seen by anyone else. He has scars just from talking out of line. Maybe he just didn't care about the consequences behind it. Or maybe he just wants people to know how he really feels. Either way he quickly scribbles on the paper.

 _-_ _TommyInnit_


	2. Chapter 2

" Tommy, I'm fucking tired of your shit," Wilbur barked, throwing his hands around wildly to further express his annoyance with the younger.

" Wilbur, I think it will be a good idea! Please," Tommy pleaded.

He was looking for something. Anything. Any form of expression of sympathy from the other, but he held none.

" Take your ideas somewhere else," He said, pushing the blond out the way as he stomped towards his quarters, entirely done with the conversation.

" Maybe I fucking will," he muttered to himself.

All he wanted was to find another way to get Manberg back, but Wilbur ignored them all. He would not stop until Manberg was a pile of dust and Schlatt own was amongst it.

Tommy has been thinking about many things for the past three days. Writing in his notebook and questioning what he should do.

He was honestly scared. Even more so terrified of what he was wanting to do. Every bone, organ and tendon was just screaming, pleading for him to not do it. He even converted to breaking his own items if he ever considered it.

But Tommy had his limits. Wilbur was breaking those limits at a rapid pace and Tommy was about to break himself. He could feel his body writhe and recoil just from his thoughts. However, he pushed his body forward, walking up the stairs to the surface. He was grabbing a few items when a hand gently places on his shoulder, so soft he almost didn't feel it.

He whips around to see a sorrow filled Tubbo behind him. Tommy could tell just from his eyes, that he was worried.

" Tommy, I know Wilbur's been harsh, but we can't give up on him. We can get Techno or Quackity to-"

" Don't," Tommy interrupts," I was saying the same thing to you and nothing's changed."

He grabbed a shield, which only made Tubbo worry more.

" Where are you going?"

" I'm only going to my house. Don't worry I'll be careful," Tommy said softly.

I **lied to Tubbo**.

" Ok, let's do something fun when you get back! I know we both need a break from everything," Tubbo invited.

Tommy nodded and left without a word. He closed the entrance up behind him and walked towards his bone horse. The stallion's bones clanked and it sputtered a deep howl, nothing like the sound a horse would make. It turned it's head towards Tommy, the crackling sound of it's bones almost worrying him.

His horse maybe made of bones, but it still wore more brittle as time has consumed it. Even still, he got on its back and set an easy pace for Manberg. He had enough trust in his horse to let go of the reigns and pull out his notebook and pen.

_November 3rd is the date and I am on my way to Manberg. I know what I want to do and I still refuse to write it down in fear this book will be found and because my own hand refuses. But just know I am done. I can not stand Wilbur anymore and I have lied to my only friend. I have no one to go to, and I am left to make my own decisions. However, this time my mind is not straight. I feel as though I am slipping from reality just as much as Wilbur has. But I'm nothing like him. I will never be like Wilbur._

Tommy noticed the clanking of bone against wood when he realized he was on the Prime Path. He soon realized the situation he was in.

_I do wish that if I do not make it back from this trip, I want people to know that I am thankful for the life I had and my accomplishments._

_I want Wilbur to know that he was one of the best men I had the pleasure of working with. However, I wish things would have turned out differently for him. I wish, if these were my last days, that things could have been different. I still believe in him though._

_Techno, I forgive you. I have forgiven you. I honestly was blinded by anger and continued to let it fuel me. Wilbur was no help either. Whenever I looked at you I saw a traitor, but now I don't. You are not the traitor Techno._

_Tubbo. I want you_ _to know that you are my bestest friend and I could never ask for a better friend. You have helped me through so much and it hurts me to betray you like this. But once again, I may not make it out of here alive. So if you read this, I thank you. For everything._

_\- TommyInnit_

Tommy looked up to see the White House. Ponk standing in front in full netherite armor, with a netherite sword and crossbow. Tommy tensed up, but the other showed no sign of aggression. If anything, he gave a friendly nod to the other.

" Tommy, you know you're not welcome here," Pink stated.

There was no sign of hostility in his voice. Tommy was almost confused at it, but he couldn't let up on his mission. He held his shield in the emergency of a trap, but looked at Ponk and took a deep breath.

" I'm here to talk to Schlatt," He exclaimed with confidence.

Ponk nodded and opened the doors to walk inside, closing then behind him. Ponk was unusually kind towards Tommy. Not a single instance of annoyance or anger within him. Tommy knew he'd be crazy to assume that Ponk was on their side, but he definitely was having a better day than Tommy was.

After a moment, Ponk emerged from the door, nodding for Tommy to follow him. Tommy hopped off his horse and tied it to a fence nearby. He looked at his horse and followed the other inside.

" Schlatt is having a meeting with Dream. Schlatt told me to tell you to leave, but Dream insisted you join them," Ponk said, guiding Tommy to the meeting room.

Dream was a friend. That made Tommy feel a lot better and worse at the same time. How was he to do this when an ally was in his presence. Before he could think anymore, Ponk was knocking on the door. A small 'come in' emitted from the other side and Ponk nodded to the boy as he walked away.

Tommy took a deep breath and almost choked on it as he opened the door. The room was large and white, quarts filling the entirety of it. On sperate sides of a desk were Dream and Schlatt. The masked man turned to look at Tommy while the devil with horns continued to scribble on a sheet of paper.

" Couldn't you have waited till after to let him join. I'm not in the mood for excessive whining from this child," Schlatt groaned, scratching the base of his horn.

Tommy gritted his teeth, but kept his mouth shut. He needed to stay on Schlatt's good side or else he'd be at a total loss. So he watched as Dream and Schlatt silently read the contract, Schlatt signing and then passing it over to Dream to finish it off. He could hear the smirk behind Dream's mask when he spoke.

" Please doing business with you."

" Yeah yeah, just keep up you're end of the deal," Schlatt said, ignoring the hand Dream gave out to him and instead pulling out a cigar from his cabinet.

" Now Tommy, what was it that you wanted to talk about," Dream asked.

This was it. He just had to ask, he just had to tell Schlatt that he... He continued to stand there awkwardly, opening and closing his mouth as he searched his brain for what to say.

" Get him out of here, stupid brat can't even speak."

" I want to join Manberg and server as a citizen, undercover, hell I'll work in the mines. Just let me stay here," Tommy blurts out.

Schlatt and Dream both look at him in shock. Schlatt took in a deep breath of his cigar, blowing the smoke out and watching it rise to the ceiling. It was disgusting when Tommy noticed how the originally white ceiling was painted in a yellow hue from smoke.

" Not in a fucking million years. Your citizenship is revoked, and there is no chance you're getting it back," The goat man said before taking another hit.

" Let him talk," Dream argued," Tommy, why do you want to join Manberg."

Tommy tried to stop himself, but the tears started rushing down and he feel on his knees to the floor.

" I can't fucking take it. Wilbur has gone completely insane and I'm getting the brunt of it. He screams and yells at every little fucking mistake and there is no end. He just wants this whole place blown to bits and I want to show him that's there's a better fucking way, but I can't. He just won't fucking listen. I just want to get away. I just want him to disappear from my life. I just want to be free and safe," Tommy rambled, only stopping because of the shoulder that was placed on his shoulder.

" Tommy, calm down," Dream spoke softly, helping the younger breathe the breath he didn't know he was missing.

Dreams kind demeanor was an oxymoron when put against Schlatt's annoyed expression. Schlatt didn't give a damn for him and he was never going to be allowed in. It was all pointless. All the pain he's gone through is pointless and he'll once again be stuck with a mad man who want to kill everyone he's ever cared about.

" Tommy breathe!"

Tommy snapped out of his trance and once again took a breath, gasping and coughing as his lungs started to burn.

" Tommy, I need you to calm down, we can't talk about this when you're like this."

Dream was a kind man. He could be crazy and strict sometimes, but he was overall kind. He gave them supplies and helped protect them in so many situations. Even after the L'Manberg war, Dream was kind and understanding, allowing L'Manberg to live freely without harassment or aggression. However, that lead Tommy to one question. Why was he here with Schlatt.

" Tommy, you're revocation or whatever or you citizenship has how also been revoked," Dream sputtered.

Tommy gave him a confused look before Dream rolled his eyes at himself.

" You can be a citizen of Manberg."

" But Schlatt-"

" But Schlatt doesn't matter," Dream interrupted.

" Hey!"

" He's the President, Dream," Tommy said.

" Actually," Dream denied, handing Tommy the contract Dream and Schlatt just signed.

" Blah blah blah," Tommy murmured, reading over the boring dialogue until his eyes widened," So long as Dream agrees to protect Jschlatt, Dream will gain full presidency over the great country of Manberg. Signed Dream and Jschlatt."

Tommy trailed off as he read the last sentence, not believing what he was reading. Dream was President of Manberg. He held the power. He was the rightful ruler.

" Dream, this is amazing! You could hand the presidency over to Wilbur and then-"

" Ah ah, you didn't read it all."

Tommy instantly looked at the paper again, searching through until he found the words.

" Dream is not allowed to hand over Presidency to Wilbur Soot. If he does, his Presidency will instantly be revoked and given back to Jschlatt," Tommy sulked.

However, his brain instantly started thinking. A question he didn't know would be good or not, but his mouth was too quick to ask.

" What about me?"

Tommy was absolutely annoyed with Dreams mask. He could never tell what he was thinking and it scared him to no end.

" No, you can't do that," Schlatt shouted from his chair, a new cigar placed in his hand.

" Actually Schlatt, I can. You only said to Wilbur Soot. Not anyone else," Dream chuckled behind his mask.

Tommy's face lit up. He would be President and Wilbur would finally give up on the explosive and finally be happy. He'd be so proud of Tommy. He could even be the Wilbur he once was.

" However, I'm not going to just give it away," Dream continued.

The happy smile Tommy wore dropped in an instant.

" We will for a contract and as long as you carry your end, I will carry mine. Sound like a deal?"

Tommy thought for a moment.

" What are the requirements," He asked.

Dream pulled out an empty contract form from Schlatt desk. The said man was halfway asleep, half burnt cigarette hanhing from his hand. Dream walked over to a separate table on the other side of the room. Tommy join him, sitting across from him as Dream pulled out a black pen, writing down the requirements. After writing down all the necessities of a contract, he begins the actual agreement itself

" There are three things required of TommyInnit, so that he may receive Presidency of Manberg from President Dream. TommyInnit swears to protect Jschlatt with his life," Dream stops speaking ang writing, looking up to check how Tommy felt.

" Why would I be protecting Schlatt," Tommy asks in confusion.

" In order to keep my Presidency, I must protect Schlatt. So in order for you to keep yours, you must do the same. Therefore, we both hold up our ends and keep Presidency," Dream explains.

Tommy wasn't all that happy with protecting a man he would rather see dead, but there was not much else to do. So Tommy nodded an Dream continued.

" TommyInnit is also required to share any resources or land that the Dream SMP may ask for," Dream stops again.

Tommy also knew he couldn't go against this, he was fine with giving up recourses and land as long as they were in some in some restrictions.

" I want restrictions on the amount of land you ask for," Tommy added.

Dream nodded.

" The amount of land the Dream SMP is allowed to take is," Dream trailed off, waiting for Tommy to give his amount.

" The Dream SMP can have all land outside the original walls of L'Manberg."

Dream thought about it for a moment, but Schlatt has grown the country so much that the amount of land Tommy is promising is a lot.

" Is the space around the original walls of L'Manberg," Dream ended.

" My final requirement from TommyInnit, is that he continues to refuse Wilbur Soot citizenship of Manberg."

" What?"

Tommy was is disbelief. Tommy thought Dream accepted Wilbur. He even once said he refered Wilbur to be President. He could understand not giving Presidency over to Wilbur seeing as it's passing between three people in the span of a day. However, preventing him from becoming a citizen. Why?

" I wanted Wilbur to blow Manberg up and I still do. However, if he joins Manberg he can't do that."

Tommy was about to protest before Dream continued.

" He would resort to blowing something else up. That being the land in the Dream SMP. You can try and say he wouldn't blow anything up now that you have Manberg, but he's got his own time bomb in his mind. He himself will blow up eventually," Dream stated.

Tommy didn't want to agree, but he knew Dream was right. Wilbur would be better off if he were to to blow up alone. Tommy also has so much built up resentment for the man. He was beyond frustrated and wanted Wilbur to regret how he's treated them all.

Tommy couldn't being himself to say anything. So he nodded and Dream continued to finish the contract.

" So long as TommyInnit upholds his hide of the deal, he will gain presidency of Manberg. When signed, this contract will take effect in two weeks time on November 17th, 2020."

Dream wrote the final important details and moved the contract over so Tommy could read it. He searched over it, looking for any sign of misconduct or foul play that Dream could have included, but he saw none. After one final breath he signed the contract, agreeing to almost give his life away.

Dream nodded and signed his own portion. He went to Schlatt's desk and made a copy for Tommy and for Manberg records. He handed Tommy the copied contract which he stuffed in his inventory and stood up.

Dream reached out a had to which Tommy took. He could almost see the smirk behind Dream's mask. I'd he didn't read the contract so thoroughly he would believe that Dream his something between the lines. But even Tommy knows that Dream is a man of his word.

" Pleasure doing business with you. Also, no one shall know of my presidency other than you and Schlatt. You can tell whoever you like about your contract, but I know you're not the type to tell people of your traitorship."

Tommy wanted to seethe. He was not a traitor, he was tactically gaining his nation back.

No matter how much he said it, he still felt guilt rise in his stomach. He just needed to keep this a secret until the 17th. Stop Wilbur from destroying Manberg in that time and then maybe, just maybe. Things will turn out for the right.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(tw: abuse. I myself do not see it as so, but I know some others can be sensitive to this content so I am adding it as a just in case)_ **

Tommy was horrified when he came back on the 3rd. Wilbur was screaming at Quackity, threatening to blow Manberg up again. Tommy tried his best to reason, but Quackity managed to hold his own. He was going to form a contract with Schlatt that would trick Schlatt into giving Quackity presidency.

Wilbur agreed that if the plan worked, he would not blow up Manberg. However, Tommy was absolutely terrified. He was the only one who knew that Schlatt was not the President anymore.

He waited three aching days. Taking to Dream in secret and writing in his notebook. It was the 6th and Tommy woke up to a start when he heard frantic knocking at his door. He let out a soft come in, only for the door to slam open. He jolted from his bed and looked up to see an angry Wilbur in the door frame.

**What does he want now?**

" Tommy. You know what today is, and you sleeping in," Wilbur accuses.

Tommy once again is in disbelief at Wilbur's words. He sits up more and notices a scared Quackity behind him, nervousness written all over his face.

" Of course I'm sleeping it. I'm not important to what's happening today," Tommy muttered before laying back down again.

" What do you mean! When I expect you to be somewhere, you be there. I don't care how important you are to the situation or not," Wilbur shrieked, walking further into the room.

Tommy groaned and got up out of his bed, the clothes from the past days sticking to his body uncomfortably. He wish they at least had the luxury of a shower or washer. Something to at least let them look decent. Once Tommy stretches some, he stands up and walks past Wilbur, not sparing the taller a glance.

" Well I really don't feel like it. If you blow up Manberg, then let it be. I'm fucking done," Tommy barely spoke.

His voice was deep and raspy. He was tired and was even begining to feel physically and mentally sick. If Wilbur blew up Manberg, he had the contract. He would still be president in the up coming days. He would just rebuild the nation and make it better than when Wilbur or Schlatt was running it.

" Tommy come on! I know we can do this, Manberg will be safe, I know it," Quackity tried to reassure.

Tommy ignored him and kept walking, he managed to reach the bottom of the stairs when an arm roughly grabbed his shoulder and swung him around.

" You listen to me Tommy. I don't want any of your poor me bullshit. You are going to be there whether you like it or not. Now get you're ass ready because we're heading out soon," Wilbur scolded, the look in his eyes telling Tommy that he's not going to ask again.

Tommy wasn't having it though. He wasn't going to let Wilbur push him around today.

" Fuck you, Wilbur," He mumbled.

" What was that," Wilbur threatened.

Tommy noticed Quackity standing behind Wilbur, his face covered in fear Tubbo and Techno were coming down from their own rooms, figuring out where all the commotion was coming from.

" I said fuck you, Wilbur. You're not the President anymore so stop acting like you are. I'm done with you bossing me around and I'm done dealing with you and your bullshit. Your a fucking no good psycho who only cares about the destruction of others. You don't even care about the L'Manberg anymore, so I'm tired of listening to you act like you do. I honestly wish you'd fucking die!"

It's silent for a moment, but then a sharp slap rings throughout the ravine. Tommy is on the floor in seconds, holding a hand to his burning cheek. He braces for a punch, but it never comes. Instead, he looks up to see Techno gripping onto Wilbur's arms. The latter trying to struggle from his grasp.

" You little shit! You're the one who should fucking die! The only thing you're good for is fucking everything up! You're worthless Tommy, fucking worthless. I should have killed you when I had the chance-"

Tommy started to drone out, the pain in his cheek starting to spread to his head. He can tell Quackity and Tubbo are at his side. They're trying to drown out Wilbur, but telling him everything's alright. It's not. Everything is not alright.

He starts seeing black, but does his best to regain his composure. Finally coming to his senses a few minutes later. He notices the tears streaming down his face and the feeling of a hand rubbing circles on his back. He notices the faint yelling of Wilbur and Techno in the distance.

" Let's get ready Tommy," Quackity spoke softly.

Tommy only nodded and stood up, walking up the stairs to the surface without a word. It was a few moments later when Wilbur and Quackity joined him. Tommy didn't dare to look at Wilbur, he was terrified.

 **11 days and then you're free.** He told himself. 11 days and then Manberg is his. He will be the ruler and Wilbur will be nothing.

They didn't say anything as they left. Along the way Quackity and Wilbur talked about the plan. Tommy was barely listening. There was no reason to. He knew the plan. He knew Manberg would be blown up today.

They finally exchange ear pieces. Quackity went to the podium while Tommy hesitantly followed Wilbur to the top of the Nasa building. However, he rethought his idea and left to hide in a hole on the hill beside the podium. They then waited for Schlatt to arrive.

It was boring, stupid talk of what happened between them and going over the contract. However, Tommy looked towards Wilbur to see Ponk with him. The man was handing supplies to Wilbur. From what Tommy could tell he saw a crossbow and an

" A fucking invisibility arrow," Tommy whispered to himself, as he saw the grey particles emitting from it.

" Quackity, just say the word and I can get you out of there," Wilbur reassured through the ear piece.

Ponk was quick to leave and Tommy instantly realized why he was acting so chill the other day. His heart dropped at the sudden realization that Schlatt's only allies were Fundy, Karl, Dream and himself. They are against the entire server.

Tommy just hopes a war will not break out. If he can gain the presidency before any fighting happens, then everything will be fine. Everything will go back to normal.

" I fucking knew it," Schlatt spat at Quackity," Trying to get me to hand over the country."

" Wilbur now, Wilbur now," Quackity cried as Schlatt pulled out a diamond sword.

Wilbur aimed his crossbow at Quackity. He pulled the trigger and the arrow landed perfectly, consuming into Quackity as he instantly vanished.

" A fucking invisibility arrow," Schlatt yelled, loud enough that Tommy and Wilbur could hear him.

" I'm blowing it up," Wilbur said racing to the button.

Tommy also raced to the button, closer to it because if his position.

" Tommy, I fucking see you. You better not," Wilbur's voice boomed through the ear piece.

Tommy didn't care, he wasn't going to let Wilbur do this. He uncovered the opening to the room and gasped at the condition of the room. Tnt was stacked around and scribbled lyrics to "My L'Manberg" were written in black ink along the walls. However, the only thing he needed was the button. Tommy was quick to grab it, but he felt a kick to the back of his knee making him fall to the ground.

" Give me the button Tommy," Wilbur laughed maniacally, reaching out his hand to the younger boy.

Tommy turned to look at him, and shook his head no. A rough kick landed on his face, causing the boy to shout in pain.

" Wilbur please, just leave it alone," he screeched.

Another kick landed to his abdomen. Tommy curled in on himself and started sobbing. Why was this happening. Why did Wilbur resort to violence in this already disaster of a world. Why was Wilbur abusing him as if they didn't used to be each others right hand man.

" Just give me the fucking button," Wilbur yelled, before he himself dropped to his knees in front of Tommy.

Wilbur began to sob as well. Two broken men crying in the detonation room.

" Just give me the button," Wilbur asked once more in a whisper.

Tommy shook his head and looked up from his knees. His tear soaked eyes met the broken man's. Wilbur reached a hand out to which the boy flinches away.

" What have I done to you," Wilbur asks himself.

" Sorry to ruin the sentimental moment," A gruff voiced laughed at the entrance.

Wilbur turned around only to be face to face with a crossbow.

" But if you're wanting to detonate Manberg, I think you're too late."

Tommy tried to stand up, stumbling from the pain in his stomach. Wilbur also stood, slowly enough that the man behind the crossbow would not fire.

" What are you saying," Wilbur questioned, voice a lot more stable than it was before.

" I'm saying I knew about this room for a while. All the tnt you placed is gone," Schlatt said, his finger dancing around the trigger guard of the crossbow.

" You're lying," Wilbur stood his ground.

" Go and look for yourself dream boy."

Wilbur's eyes widen and he pulls out his pic, tearing away the cobblestone to fine the redstone he places was gone. He continued, hoping that maybe he just took away the covering but no matter how deep he dug nothing was there.

" Where did you put it?"

" I think you should go back to your base," Schlatt stated, a flicker of mischief in his eyes.

Wilbur grabbed Tommy's arm, pushing Schlatt out of the way before he could fire the bow. He ran towards Pogtopia with Tommy trailing behind him. However, he heard a thud on the grass behind him. When he turned, Schlatt was in the distance with an empty crossbow and Tommy was on the ground with an arrow in his back.

" Tommy get up," Wilbur hurried, helping the boy stand to his feet and hooking his arm on his shoulder.

He started to realize how bruised the boy was just from the abuse Wilbur dealt. His face was red, some bits turning a dark blue. The way he hobbled was not just from the arrow but he could tell his leg and abdomen were damaged as well.

" Wilbur I think you're gonna want to come back to base," Quackity echoed through the ear piece.

" We're on our way, Tommy is injured and needs assistance right away," Wilbur responded.

" But Tubbo's out-"

" I don't care, either you or Techno get shit ready, it's a arrow wound in the lower back," Wilbur paused to look at the wound.

Even from a distance the arrow managed to dig deep into Tommy's lower back, just barely missing the right of his spine.

" It's deep and is in his lower back on the right, get rags, clean water, and grab one of my healing potions," Wilbur finished.

Tommy was in a different world at the moment. He could feel himself walking with Wilbur's support. He could hear the other yelling through the ear piece. But he was going back on everything that just happened.

Wilbur attacked him. He kicked him down like a lost puppy. He could feel pain in his ribs, back and face. All of different severities. His face was bruised from two separate beatings in the same day, he was probably carrying a few broken or bruised ribs, and there was a arrow still sticking out his back. He so badly wanted to pull it out, but he'd only bleed out quicker.

Tommy wondered why he was shot. He was on Schlatt's side, and yet the other hit him dead on. He wants to wonder if it was an accident, if Schlatt was aiming for Wilbur. But something tells him that was not the case. He started to worry that he was an outcast to all.

Another thing that amazed him is what Wilbur said.

" What have I done to you."

The words rang through his head. Maybe Wilbur was thinking back on what he did, realizing the horrible actions he tried to take. But could Tommy forgive him. Just up and accept the things Wilbur has done were all accidents. Accidents caused by a mentally insane man.

The longer they walked the more tired Tommy was becoming. His body weighed more than normal and his cheeks were puffy from bruises and tears. His body was in pain and all he wanted was sleep.

" Tommy just a little farther," Wilbur pleaded, almost dragging the boy at this point.

 **Just let me sleep.** He shut his eyes and the world turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy opened his eyes and flinched at the bright light in front of him. He tried to stretch, but he recoiled from the pain in his back. He played there for a moment and let his eyes adjust to the bright light in front of him. He soon realized he was in the med station at their base.

He slowly sat up, hissing at the pain that shot through his back. He could hear echoes outside the door. He stood up, once again wincing to the pain. He could feel bandages wrapped around his abdomen under his shirt. He slowly walked to the door and when he opened it the sight he saw was unexpected.

Thousands of buttons were littered across the ravine. Schlatt's words rang through his head and realization hit him.

Schlatt planted the tnt in Pogtopia.

He looked down and carefully picked up buttons as he made his way down to the prime path. Quackity and Techno were cleaning up the buttons while Wilbur was pressing them, laughing like a mad man.

" Wilbur stop that," Tommy shouted, reaching out towards Wilbur.

Wilbur instantly stopped pushing the buttons when he heard the younger's voice. He whipped around and hurriedly tugged Tommy into a hug, the latter letting out a huff in protest.

" I was so fucking worried Tommy, are you alright," Wilbur rushed.

Wilbur finally let go when the other groaned in discomfort and pushed him off.

" Yeah I'm alright. No thanks to you," Tommy mumbled.

Wilbur's relieved smile fell and he nodded his head.

" I know saying sorry won't help, but I deeply regret what I did. Earlier this morning and in the room. I was angry," Wilbur apologized.

" Angry doesn't excuse kicking me like a stray dog. You literally beat me Wilbur," Tommy argued, his jaw already starting to hurt.

" Those bruises were from you," Quackity accused, looking at Wilbur with disgust.

Wilbur nodded and Quackity soon began to realize what happened. Tommy barely registered Quackity punching Wilbur in the face until the latter was on the ground, brown hair covering his sad eyes.

" You're sick, Wilbur," He spat.

Wilbur only nodded again. They went back to cleaning up the buttons, hoping the tension in the air would die down. Wilbur still sat on the ground pushing a single button over and over while he mumbled words too soft for any of them to hear or care.

Techno gave up at some point, leaving Tommy and Quackity to clean up the rest by themselves while he went out for some food.

" Steal some meds for Tommy. The healing potion probably helped, but he's still wincing in pain," Quackity told Techno.

The masked man let out a huff of understanding and then went up to the surface. Tommy paused for a moment when he began to hear footsteps against wood. He made his way to the entrance of the prime path, hoping to see Tubbo. However, he quickly looked for a sword when he saw flashes of sunset orange running towards him.

" Quackity, Wilbur, help!"

The other two quickly piped up, running over to Tommy with swords draw as they also noticed the fox continue his pace. They were ready for a fight, but the man stopped a few feet away, breathing heavily with a book in his hands.

" Fundy what are you doing here," Quackity asked.

The man sucked in a breath, before regaining his composure.

" Wilbur, I have something to give you," Fundy finally said, handing over the book to him.

Wilbur took it questionably and opened it to be surprised by the titles.

" The Diary of a Spy," Wilbur quoted," Who wrote this?"

" I did. Ever since Schlatt took over, I've been writing down all of his weaknesses and plans. Turn to page 15," Fundy replied.

Wilbur did as he said, reading over what Fundy wrote. His eyes widened at what he read.

" Schlatt's at the weakest point he's ever been. His only ally is Karl, but other than that he's completely alone," Fundy stated.

Wilbur and Quackity were beyond excited, but Tommy was terrified. How was he meant to protect Schlatt from everyone. He had to obey the rules in order to gain presidency, but he can't protect Schlatt as easily as before.

" He's not wrong," A higher voiced pitched up from behind.

They jumped around to see Bad on the upper balcony looking down on them.

" Most of us are on your side or against Schlatt in general," Bad confirmed.

" This is great," Wilbur exclaimed looking at Tommy with a big smile.

Tommy did his best to fake excitement, not wanting the others to suspect anything.

" We could easily take Manberg if we wanted," Quackity cheered.

Tommy laughed along, trying his best to find some semblance of a positive outcome, but all he feels is terror.

" I say we have a war! Come to attack Schlatt and he has no one to defend him," Wilbur proposed.

" Not so fast," another voice chimed in.

They once again looked in the direction of Bad to see Dream himself walking down the stairs.

" Oh Dream this is perfect! I know you want me to blow Manberg up, but this is perfect. We'll win the war and I'll become president again, just like you wanted," Wilbur jumped in excitement.

The laugh that Dream let out caused the room to fall into silence. His blank smile mask scanned the room and landed on Tommy for a small moment before continuing once again.

" I made a deal with Schlatt. So I can not let you do that. I still don't care if you blow up Manberg, but I will be against you in this war," Dream said.

The room was quiet.

" What was the deal," Tommy asked.

He of course already knew. He knew about all of it. But he was terrified his silence would make him stand out the most.

" I cannot give that information, but all you need to know is that of you start a war. I won't be on your side."

" We can take you and Schlatt! It's like 10 against 2," Quackity mocked.

Dream laughed again.

" I'm not so sure about that. You see, there's a traitor amongst you."

Tommy froze.

" Of course I'm not going to say who, but they're going to be more surprising than Eret was."

They all sat and thought about what he said. A traitor among them. Was the traitor in that room, or were they somewhere else. They didn't have any details or idea of who this person could be.

" I say we continue with this war," Wilbur started," If Pogtopia wins, then good for us. I will fight along side with you all, but the moment we start losing."

Wilbur stopped, but everyone knew what he was going to say.

" You're telling us you're the traitor," Fundy asked.

" I've been a traitor to everyone for a while now, but I'm not who Dream's taking about, no," Wilbur confirmed.

" I'm going to find Tubbo, he needs to hear about this," Tommy said quickly, passing Fundy on the Prime Path.

" If you're going to Manberg I'm going to have to come with you," Dream stated, following after him.

Tommy wanted so badly to say no. To not talk to Dream. But he knew Dream wanted to talk in private and it would be even more suspicious if he told Dream off.

" Fine, but don't kill me," Tommy warned.

He walked along the Prime Path. Dream was right behind him and when the masked man knew they were alone he spoke up.

" So, how are you feeling about the war," Dream asked.

Tommy only shook his head. He didn't want a war especially since he is meant to protect Schlatt.

" I don't know what to do."

" Well you kinda have to help us. It's in the co-"

" I know that! But I also have the fact that I'll be fighting all of my friends, people I care about," Tommy complained.

" Boo hoo, when you agree to something you do it. If you don't protect Schlatt, you won't gain presidency. Easy as that. Whether it's telling them that you're becoming president or you fight them, you have to protect him," Dream reprimanded.

Tommy groaned. He felt like he would be viewed as a traitor if he told them of his deal. Dream even called him a traitor. How was he supposed to tell them and not be viewed as such. But he didn't want to fight them. He couldn't. One look at his friends and he'd freeze up.

" What if I'm president before the war, that would be good," Tommy said.

Dream said nothing as they continued walking.

" What happened by the way," Dream asked suddenly.

" What?"

" The bruises? You didn't have those yesterday," Dream pointed out.

Tommy grew quiet and looked down at his feet as he stopped walking. Dream looked back at him, his concerned face hidden behind his mask.

" Wilbur."

That was the only thing he said. Dream's eyes widened behind his mask. Dream looked at his bruise, noticing it covered most of his left cheek. It even crept up to his eye, the skin underneath puffy and dark blue.

" He did that," Dream asked.

Tommy nodded and also raised his shirt a bit to show the bandages across his abdomen.

" Wilbur kicked me in the ribs and Schlatt shot me with an arrow," Tommy added.

" Damn, you're going to have more scars than me one day," Dream joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Tommy's face didn't change though. He looked saddened even thinking about the incident that happened just that morning. He was in no condition to be out, but the healing potion lessened the pain and stopped the bleeding.

Dream thought of something that could possibly cheer the boy up.

" You want to see the scar from when I fought Technoblade," He asked.

Tommy's face lightened up and he nodded a bit. However, his face turned to shock when Dream reached his hands behind his head.

" Dream you don't have to," Tommy stated.

Dream let out a laugh when he finally untied his mask and took it off. Tommy's never officially seen Dream's face, but the first thing he noticed was the scar that ran between Dream's eyes. It was still sort of fresh, but it was the biggest scar amongst the others along his face.

" Damn, he got you good," Tommy laughed.

Dream smiled and nodded in agreement before putting the mask back on.

" By the way, don't tell anyone you've seen my face. George and Sapnap will get jealous," Dream joked.

" Damn I can't gloat about seeing mysterious Dreams face," Tommy joked back.

Tommy enjoyed when Dream was like this. He was kind and funny. He wasn't the scary masked man that made sure the entire SMP feared him.

\----------

" Who do you think it is," Wilbur asked the other two in the room.

They shrugged a bit. After Tommy, Dream and Bad left, they were left to question who the traitor Dream mentioned was.

" I mean I of course have my suspicions, but I don't know how accurate they are," Fundy said," I haven't noticed anything suspicious though."

Wilbur sighed and nodded, he pulled out some signs ans looked back to the others. They understood as he placed the first sign.

" So we have Me, you two, Techno, Niki, Tubbo, Bad, Skeppy, Sam, Sapnap, Gogy, Eret and some others who are kinda just random," Wilbur says.

" What about Tommy," Fundy asks.

" Definitely not, but I'll add him anyways," Wilbur sighed.

" Now let's go over. I'm pretty sure we'd all say we're not traitors. However, you all know how I feel," Wilbur stated.

" I told you all of Schlatt's weaknesses," Fundy said.

" You all are how Schlatt hates me," Quackity added.

Wilbur nodded and scratched all their names off the sign.

" Ok so Techno, Niki, and Tubbo," Wilbur questioned," We all know Techno likes chaos, but we also know he hates the government immensely. He would rather die than join Schlatt."

" Niki has seemed a little out of it recently," Fundy remembered.

" Hmm, I can see how she could betray us. I know she hates Schlatt, but She's also not happy with me either," Wilbur explained.

" Schlatt tried to exile Tubbo," Quackity said.

Wilbur nodded and scratched Techno and Tubbo's name off the list.

" Bad, Skeppy and Sam," Wilbur listed.

" If anything Bad and Skeppy will either stay neutral or with us," Quackity said, remembering what he said earlier that day.

" Sam's helped us a lot, I don't think he'd do so much just to turn on us," Wilbur ended, marking them all off.

" Sapnap, Gogy, and Eret."

" George is with me because he was my vice president and even though Dream is on Schlatt's side, he doesn't want to join Manberg side. Sapnap is with him because of similar reasons."

" Also Gogy is Gogy, love that man," Wilbur laughed as he marked their names off.

" Dream said it was more surprising than Eret so I don't think it would be him," Fundy said.

That only left one name left.

" We can just mark off Tommy," Wilbur said as he began to scratch off his name.

" Actually, what if it is," Fundy offered.

" He loves Manberg too much to ever betray it," Wilbur stated, wanting the topic to drop.

" But what if Schlatt offered him something," Fundy continued.

" Schlatt shot Tommy in the back this morning!"

" Then what if Dream offered something? Dream was quick to join Tommy on his walk to Manberg," Fundy pressed even further.

" Fundy, it's not Tommy! Tommy would never betray us. Tubbo, Techno, Me, he could never," Wilbur attacked.

" Fine, whatever you say. But I'm keeping my eyes on him," Fundy said, turning away to go back to Manberg.

" It can't be Tommy. Can it," Wilbur asked Quackity.

The other let out a sigh and contemplated what he should say.

" I'm not saying he is, but there's a possibility," Quackity confirmed.

" But you know how he is. He's not brave enough to betray us," Wilbur said, bringing up anything that would prove Tommy innocent.

" Maybe he wants to get away from you," Quackity brought up.

" Don't say that," Wilbur was quick to snap," Tommy is my right hand man. Even when I tried to blow up Manberg he stayed by my side."

Quackity nodded just to make Wilbur happy.

" Let's clean up the buttons," Quackity changed the subject.

Wilbur was thankful, but he couldn't stop asking himself the what ifs. He would rather Niki be a traitor than Tommy. He would prefer anyone over Tommy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy was not ready. Wilbur announced that the war would take place on November 16th. One day before he became President. He wanted to so badly tell them all what he did and that they don't have to have a war. But his fear was bigger in realization that everyone found turn on him in the end.

His bruises have faded and the wound in his back has healed into a star shaped scar. He gained other bruises and scrapes from his own stupidity, but Wilbur hasn't attacked him since that day.

In the time between the 6th and now Tommy has been doing his best to plan for both sides. He wants Pogtopia to win. As long as Schlatt's safe, his contract won't be revoked and he will still gain presidency the next day. But he would prefer to be president of a country that is not blown to pieces.

He plans to distract everyone. He's set up multiple bases and hangouts around Manberg. Some underground and some above. However, he's made one for Schlatt to stay in which is built high above the ground. The only way to get to it is through a water tube that Schlatt will block off once he gets there. If Schlatt obeys and follows Tommy's idea, then he will have nothing to worry.

However, Wilbur had made it adamant that he wants Schlatt dead. But the best Tommy can give him is a win without killing Schlatt. Tommy has also told Dream the plan which he says is probably their best bet. Tommy also learned that Bad, Skeppy and Ant are joining their side. They agreed that they want to support the weakest side which at that moment was Manberg. They didn't know about Tommy's traitorship, but he made sure Dream told him of their idea.

Manberg would stay hidden while Pogtopia advances. After a while, Manberg would finally rise and initiate an attack. Tommy would be fighting alongside Pogtopia, but he was to make sure no one got killed. They all struggled when it came to killing someone, especially people who are not all that bad in the end. He knows they don't want to kill Dream, visa versa. But they all understood war was war and death will happen whether they like it or not. They always did their best to stray away from it, and they have managed to do so this far.

The plan for Pogtopia was different since Wilbur was leading the attack. He said they would infiltrate secretly and if they were spotted then they will engage in combat. He mostly wanted to stay quiet and sneak in, coming from the inside and finding Schlatt.

The plans worked perfectly together to have both sides at an even standing. He made sure both sides knew they couldn't die. They had pearls and items to get them out of struggling situations.

In Tommy's mind it was perfect. Everything was the way it should be. But he knew that when the time comes he would have to make tough decisions and possibly end up hurting his friends.

He knew that he wanted to tell them on the 17th. Whether they won or the battlefield was destroyed and turned to ash, he would tell them of his presidency. He wanted them to know that he did it and he could finally end the suffering they caused.

He knows he should tell them now. Prevent a war in the first place. But fear once again rushed through his body at the thought of what might happen. They would be angry at him. The looks he would get, the attack that may happen, the disappointment in their voices. He couldn't handle the thought.

That morning he drew out his notebook he abandoned the past few days. He thought about what to say. Does he even talk about how he is going to betray everything he has worked for and instead cheat the system. He knew how mind was trying to tell him it was good, he was going to get Manberg. He would have it all. But he knew there was no way for this to end well. He still remembered the final request Dream asked of him.

 _Today is the day. I wish we could have waited a bit longer_ _. I asked Wilbur to delay. Give us more time. He denied saying that what happens happens. I think we can win without jeopardizing the deal. I'm still scared through. What do I tell them. That I made a deal with the enemy to win. Wouldn't that be good? I don't know. I'm still scared, but I believe we can do this._

_We're going to take Manberg back! L'Manberg will be a country again. It will be ours!_

_-TommyInnit_

Tommy knew this might be the last things he writes in this notebook. They would finally be happy again.

" Tommy we don't have long, get ready," Techno called from the bottom of the ravine.

Tommy got off his bed and headed over to his ender chest where he opened it to find the enchanted netherite armor Dream gave him. He remembers Dream saying that he didn't want Tommy dying so he gave him some new armor. Tommy will explain that he's been working on this armor for a while.

He quickly put on the armor. It made him feel powerful. It made him so much more confident in their ability to win. Tommy placed important things in his inventory. His sword, bow, shield, arrows, potions, tnt, and even golden apples. He left his room to unexpected stares.

" Woah, how did you get all that," Tubbo asks, only having all diamond with and a netherite chest plate.

" I've been working on it for a while. Thought this would be the perfect time to use it," Tommy lied.

Techno and Fundy were the only others with full netherite. The rest had a mix of diamond and netherite. He was the only one fully enchanted though.

" Fine you've caught me, I've upgraded the armor Dream game me a while ago," Tommy also lied.

The others suspicious faces switched to understanding and nodded, going back to what they were originally doing.

" It looks great," Tubbo complimented.

" Thanks Tubbo, how are you feeling about today," Tommy asked the brunette.

Tubbo let out a hum as he took his helmet off and walked towards the enchantment table. Tommy followed him over and the boy finally piped up when he managed his thoughts.

" I feel like we can win, but I think Wilbur is going to try to push the button anyways," Tubbo voiced in concern.

Tommy agreed with him. Wilbur is an unstable man, the past months have proved this. He knows Wilbur can snap so easily. However, Tommy has noticed that Wilbur has become more sympathetic. After Tommy was shot, Wilbur would always ask if the younger was alright. He went from attacking Tommy to worrying about his well being every moment. He knows that Wilbur regrets hurting Tommy. But Tommy doesn't know when Wilbur will snap like that again.

" We will get L'Manberg back," Tommy reassured.

Tubbo only nodded as he put his now enchanted helmet on. They rejoined the rest of the group. They all carried shields and armor. Some held swords while others preferred axes.

" Today is the big day," Wilbur announced from the upper balcony.

He was wearing no armor. Only a psychotic smile.

" This is war, so there is no holding back," He started," However, if I see the slightest bit of hesitance, the slightest bit of weakness, or the slightest hint of betrayal. Manberg is gone."

" Wilbur, why do you not have any armor," Tommy asked.

" Because I accept death, Tommy. If I die tonight, so be it," Wilbur stated.

" Wilbur, you're not going to die," Tommy demanded.

" We all die someday," Wilbur retorted.

Tommy groaned, but let Wilbur continue his useless spiel.

" I wish us the best of luck," Wilbur said before heading towards the surface.

The rest of them followed him. They knew the plan, they got the idea. Some of them jumped on horses while others walked along side.

Tommy looked at his allies. Techno, Fundy, Tubbo, Quackity, Wilbur, Niki and himself. There were others around. Sapnap, George, and Eret were going to join them on their way to Manberg.

He knew it was going to be hard protecting Manberg. All they had was Dream, Bad, Skeppy, Ant, Karl, Schlatt and then himself. However, so long as Schlatt stays in his bunker, everything will turn out alright.

Tommy looked over at the setting sun. It was almost 9pm. Wilbur preferred it that they fought at night. He wanted the only light source to be torches. Dream knew about this because of Tommy, so Manberg was not ill prepared for the late attack.

Tommy was suddenly feeling guilt. The two weeks he's been hiding the contract has finally caught up to him in this moment. If he tells Wilbur, he can end it all. Stop the war before it happens.

Tommy shuffled over to Wilbur. The others were whispering quietly to each other, so he wasn't too worried about anyone listening in.

" Wilbur, can I ask something," Tommy asked.

" Go ahead."

" What," He paused," What if I was President?"

Wilbur looked at Tommy. His face was blank and Tommy felt fear rise in his body. Wilbur let out a sigh before it turned into a hard chuckle.

" Oh Tommy, you could never be president," Wilbur laughed.

Tommy turned away. His face began to grow red with anger.

" You can be angry with me Tommy, but I'm just telling you the truth," Wilbur added.

Tommy left Wilbur's side without a word. He instead joined Tubbo who instantly patted his back to comfort him.

**I'll show you that I can be president.**

\----------

They arrived at the back of the Whitehouse. Some were already prepared for a fight, their swords gripped tightly in their hands. Wilbur turned to the group, the newly joined Sapnap, George and Eret along with the rest of them listened closely.

" Remember, we enter silently. Search for Schlatt and kill him the moment you see him. He is not allowed to live," Wilbur reminded.

" I'm sorry, but we can't let that happen."

The group looked up to find Dream along with the rest of Manberg sitting on the Whitehouse roof.

The fight happened instantly. Manberg used ender pearls to come down, and swords started clashing with other swords and shields.

Tommy was attacked by Dream, the masked man going very easy on him. Tommy acted as if he was trying his best, but be knew the man just wanted to talk.

" You're going to need to sabotage. There's too many of you," Dream whispered as he flung his sword, hitting Tommy's shield.

" What do you want me to do," Tommy complied.

Dream saw a stick of tnt sticking out of the back of Tommy's armor. He thought quickly and grabbed it Tommy about to protest before he understood. He pushed Dream back before opening his inventory and pulling some out. He looked around quickly before going back to attack Dream.

" Surprised you don't have any on yourself," He said as he handed it to Dream behind the shield he held.

" Gave it all to Wilbur," Dream stated.

Tommy was about to throw an attack at Dream, but a netherite sword cut in front it him, hitting dreams shield first. Techno stood beside him, giving Tommy knowing look that he had this.

Tommy left and looked for who to help. Everyone seemed to be alright. The dark lighting made it hard to tell, but no one was laying on the floor. He could tell by the way they were fighting that none of them were going all out. They were afraid they were going to kill someone. They didn't want someone getting killed by their hands.

Tommy heard a loud boom and yelling to run. Dream used the tnt and the fighting scattered away from the sticks that were falling. He looked to see Dream on the roof of the Whitehouse again, Schlatt now by his side in his business suit.

He searched for Technoblade while the tnt rain continued. If Dream was up there, Techno lost to him. Tommy looked back to where Dream and Techno last were. He saw Techno lying on his side, not moving.

" Oh god, oh fuck!"

Tommy ran over and fell to his knees right beside him. He pulled on his shoulder and was thankful to hear the other man groan.

" Thank fuck," Tommy gasped.

Techno rolled into his back, his arm covering the wound across his chest. Tommy quickly pulled out a healing potion and uncapped it, handing it to Techno for him to drink.

" He got me this time. Thankful he didn't kill me," Techno said.

He drank the potion quickly and threw the bottle to the ground before sitting up with a hiss. He gripped at his chest as blood fell from it, painting the entire front of his shirt red.

" That's a lot of blood," Tommy voiced in concern.

Techno brushed it off with a sigh as he fully stood up. Tommy joined him and the man removed his arm from his chest, a large gash cut across it.

" Damn, you're scars gonna be worse than his," Tommy tried to joke.

He finally could tell that people were fighting again. The sounds of bombs stopped and instead were clashes of metal against shields.

" How do you know about his scar," Techno asked.

Tommy froze at his error. He could just say Dream showed him, but Techno would ask why. Dream never shows his face to just anyone.

" His mask off when he was fighting a mob," Tommy lied.

Techno sighed, but he left it alone. Techno looked down at his chest and groaned.

" This is going to take weeks to wash out."

" What about the hole in the shirt," Tommy asked.

" Fixable, but the blood," He complained.

Tommy snapped back into reality when he heard his name. He whipped around to see Wilbur waving his hand, and annoyed Fundy keeping him from getting attacked. Tommy ran over to Wilbur, the man having a wild smile on his face. On his way he passed his friends. They were growing tired, some having to use potions just to keep fighting. He spots Dream has joined the fight again and Schlatt is nowhere to be seen. With Techno, Wilbur and himself not fighting, most of the battle is even.

Tubbo was fighting Bad. Tubbo was smaller and managed to evade the others attacks with ease. Quackity and Karl were very even. They both were afraid and kept a distance as they attacked. Dream was fighting both Sapnap and George. Even with both of them, Dream was holding his own very easily. Ant and Niki were fighting. He could tell both of them were too afraid to attack, holding their shields up and waiting for the battle to end. Finally Fundy was protecting Wilbur from a crazed Skeppy. The diamond box he kept on his head always made him fearful to the eye. Fundy was good though. Skeppy would try to pass towards Wilbur, but he was there every time to stop him.

Tommy finally reaches Wilbur. He could see bits of light as the sun began to rise in the early morning. He didn't realize how quick the night went by.

He was president. The sun was rising he was president!

" Wilbur I-"

" I'm going to blow it up," Wilbur laughed.

" What? Wilbur no I-"

" Shut up, Tommy. We're all tired, Schlatt is nowhere to be seen, we have more but we're being pushed back. Tommy we're losing. We're not meant to win. So let's destroy it all," Wilbur whispered to him.

" Wilbur, no this isn't right!"

" Nothing's right anymore Tommy. You're lucky I even told you. I was just going to kill everyone and I'd be the only survivor," He said with a high pitched laugh," But I want you to come with me! My right hand man we can make a new nation together. Forget L'Manberg, forget everyone that came before and after."

" You're going to kill them," Tommy yelled.

Wilbur quickly placed his hand over Tommy's mouth, gripping it so he couldn't speak.

" I will. And either you come with me or die along with them," Wilbur stated.

Tommy shoved Wilbur away. Before he could speak Wilbur began to run. He was headed towards the button.

Tommy ran after Wilbur.

Tommy grabbed Wilbur's shoulder.

Tommy stabbed Wilbur with his sword.

The sound of fighting slowly began to stop as they all saw what happened. Tommy's sword was impaled through Wilbur's stomach.

Tommy's eyes widened and he let go of his sword, emotions flying through his brain. Wilbur dropped to his knees, gripping the handle to the sword and trying to pull it out

" Wilbur stop," Tommy yelled one he realized what Wilbur was doing.

Tommy got to his knees right next to Wilbur, one hand behind his back and the other holding the handle, keeping it in his stomach.

" Don't you dare. I said you were not dying today and I'm sticking to it," Tommy yelled at him.

It was quiet, they all stopped fighting and was now watching as Tommy began to sob. He pulled a golden apple out of his bag but Wilbur only pushed it away the same smile plastered on his face. He looked to the others.

" Don't just stand there! Help him," Tommy screeched.

They wanted to, but they knew Wilbur wouldn't let them do anything. He accepted his fate, it was Tommy who couldn't.

" Wilbur please, you're going to be fine. The war can be Manberg's, I don't care. You're just not going to die."

" Tommy. You stabbed me," Wilbur mumbled.

Tommy looked at him in confusion.

" I think it's fitting is all. You deserve to be the one to kill me," He spoke softly and slowly.

" No I don't deserve that! No one deserves that! You will not die like this Wilbur," Tommy shouted at him," I don't want this! I didn't want this!"

" This will be the second moment I ruin of you two, but I must say this is pretty fitting."

They turn to look at the horned man, a dark smile on his face and a hand held to the tie of his business suit.

" The old president is killed by the new one, it's really funny to me," Schlatt said with a laugh.

" Tommy what is he talking about? What new president," Quackity asked.

" Oh he didn't tell you," Schlatt mused.

They all looked at each other. Dream was the only one who was looking away.

" Let's start from the beginning. Dream made a contract with me to become president so surprise, Dream has been the president of Manberg for this entire time. However, Tommy decided he didn't want Old Wilbur bossing him around anymore," Schlatt couldn't stop from laughing at the horrified faces in his now audience.

" Tommy made a deal with Dream that on November 17th, Tommy would be the rightful President of Manberg. And seeing as the sun is rising, Tommy is now the president of Manberg," Schlatt ended with a hearty laugh.

Everyone was horrified at what Schlatt just said.

" You were the traitor," Wilbur asked in a hushed voice.

" Wilbur, I was going to tell you! I swear Wilbur. I didn't want any of this!"

" I guess I was wrong... You can be president."

" Wilbur, no. I don't want to be president! You're the only president, Wilbur please," Tommy begged.

Wilbur gripped the handle of the sword again. Tommy tried to stop him, but Wilbur already pulled the sword out. Blood fell from the wound and Wilbur started coughing.

" Wilbur, we can make this right. If I'm president, you can be the vice and we can go back to normal! We can have L'Manberg back!"

Wilbur grabbed Tommy's hand with his. Wilbur had tears in his eyes and blood was dripping from his mouth, but he still sung as it was his last.

" Well Tommy, I've been here before. I've seen this path and I've walked on fours. I used to be the president when I knew ya," Wilbur sung to the tune of hallelujah.

Tommy wanted to tell him to stop to tell Wilbur this wasn't the end, but he couldn't when the man only continued in a hushed whisper.

" And I've seen our flag burned on the arch. And this fate not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken L'Manberg."

" Our L'Manberg," Wilbur started.

" Our L'Manberg," Tommy sung as he added in.

" Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg," All of Pogtopia sung the final two lines with them.

Tommy was crying as Wilbur's face slowly drained. The bright brown of his eyes turned dark and all color he had was gone. Tommy could almost hear the last breath he took.

Wilbur was gone.

Tommy laid Wilbur's head down. He stood up and turned to his friends but all he got was angry stares and saddened tears.

" I can't believe you," Techno said before walking past him towards Wilbur.

Techno got on one knee and said his goodbyes to his friend. He stood up and made his way back to Pogtopia. One by one the others followed in his footsteps, saying goodbye to Wilbur and going back home.

Tubbo was the last to go. He was looking Tommy dead in the eyes, his face puffy and stained with dry tears. He walked past Tommy without a word, hugging Wilbur one last time before standing.

Tommy reached out to Tubbo and grabbed his shoulder.

" Tubbo. Friend. Please," Tommy could barely whisper.

" You are not my friend."

Tommy felt everything break. He couldn't cry. He couldn't scream. He couldn't yell. He just stood there and watched as the only people he ever cared about walk away towards the rising sun.

He felt a presence behind him. A arm wrapped around his shoulder and the dark chuckle of the devil sounded beside him.

" So, how does it feel to be president."


	6. Our L'manberg

Well, I've heard there was a special place,  
Where men could go and emancipate,  
The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.  
Well, this place is real, we needn't fret,  
With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret,  
It's a very big and not blown-up L'Manberg  
Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg,   
Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg.

Well, our faith was strong but we're doomed to fail  
We knew that we could never prevail  
The beauty of our country soon outgrew ya  
He tied us to a vast ravine  
He broke our trust and he cut the seams  
And from our lips, we called out to L'Manberg  
Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg,   
Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg.

Well men, I've been here before,  
I've seen this path and I've walked on fours,  
I used to be the president when I knew ya,  
And I've seen our flag burned on the arch,  
And this fate not a victory march,  
It's a cold and it's a broken L'Manberg,  
Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg,  
Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg.

Well, maybe there's a God up high,  
But all I've ever learned from life,  
Was how to kill somebody who outdrew ya,  
And it's not that were not meant for this,  
We knew what we wanted, we took the risk,  
But alas we've lost our beautiful L'Manberg,  
Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg,  
Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg.


End file.
